


【珉浩】The Eve（短篇完結）

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NC-17, 希臘神話Paro, 男孕提及, 私設很多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ Hades x Persephone  / 希臘神話Paro / 私設很多※ 最美麗的繆斯鄭允浩 + 最英俊的男神沈昌珉206218生日快樂！（雖然是遲來的.....）※ 珉浩30日第24日※ BGM：Taeyang - Love You To Death
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 最強昌珉/瑜鹵允浩, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩, 珉浩 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【珉浩】The Eve（短篇完結）

Yunho凝視眼前高高在上的冥府之主，分明已下定了決心，可等到啟口的一刻，他卻是喉舌生啞，只能任烏黑目光冷冷地停留在自己身上，猶如冬夜最深的寒雪，失去往昔那濃烈的滾燙溫度，這使他不禁慌神顫抖一下，指尖緊張地攥緊衣服下襬。

最初有多麼懼怕對方，現在他就該有多麼深愛這孤傲的神祇，他們流著相同的血，Rhea的子嗣，凡人依靠仰仗的信仰，一方是掌有靈魂生死的冥府之主，一方是帶來富饒新生的春天之神，Yunho原以為自己此生都不會與對方有所交集，他甚至連這位表弟的一面都從未見過──可那一場細濛濛的春雨，那一朵興許是禁果的百合花，他被Changmin強行帶入冥界，從此墮入黑暗的瘋狂愛意之中。

如果我沒有聽到那些，我會繼續陪在他的身邊，我會告訴他我願意留下來，永遠的──可我現在必須離開他。Yunho咬住下唇，心臟隱隱抽痛。

「Changmin.......我.......」他的嗓音在時間流逝下變得乾澀，中途的停頓似是在猶豫該怎麼將內心之話完整地說出口，吞吐間也不過僅是沙啞地喚了一聲對方的名子。

可冥王在對方找上自己那瞬間便知現下的未盡之語該是何種意思，他啟口說道：「你不願意留下來。」唇角淌出的低音沉凝暗啞，幽幽迴盪於寬敞的夜色宮殿，語落，他別開面，似乎不願再看面前再怎麼挽留也依然求而不得的春神。

「不.......！我不是，你聽我說......」春神因那聲飽含痛苦的嘆息慌了，他連忙走到男人身前，柔軟的指節按上對方胸膛，首輕挨肩上，倚靠姿態猶如一隻乖順的金絲雀，烏黑眼珠裡的懇求是那般惹人憐愛，使得冥王即使故作冰冷姿態，仍舊顫抖著指尖，沒忍住輕輕擁住了他。

「母親的悲傷讓大地荒蕪，只因我身在冥府，當我重新回到她的身邊，這一切才會恢復如初。」他望著愛人在鴉黑眼紗下一對朦朧的眸子，因他的話語，那裡頭盛滿了深不見底的無助與悲傷，粼粼的水光若隱若現，似是隨時都會落下淚來，春神對此幾乎難受地說不出話。

「我知道Zeus對你說了什麼.......Changmin，你不能違抗他的命令。」

受於母親的要求，Zeus要Changmin將他交還給天界，甚至嚴明表示若不在期限內做到，那連神都懼怕忌憚的閃電火便會強行劈開冥界，即使要破壞這世間唯一的秩序之地也不在乎──Yunho知曉他寡言的愛人是厭惡惹事的個性，可當自己的寶物要即將被奪之而去，冥府之主傾盡一切也都會討回。

他無比清楚這務必導致Changmin與天界開戰，而他不能讓自己的存在害了對方。

「你怎麼知道我不能呢？我與他同樣是 Olympus 最強大的三神祇之一，閃電火甚至還不見得能贏得過我手下的Cerberus。」Changmin咬了咬牙，推開了愛人，沉聲說道。

從成為神的那一刻開始，他從來沒有爭搶過什麼，當那些神為了情人為了無謂矯情的虛榮鬧得天界凡間一通混亂不堪，他始終恪守本分待在這幽暗地獄，就這麼一次動用權力不過僅只想得到Yunho而已，他們卻連區區念想都不允許、最為公正無私的神竟要受到最不公平的對待？

「Changmin......！」Yunho踉蹌幾步，他又伸手抓回對方，眸底裡的哀求刺得冥王痛苦地閉上了眼。

「在為你的母親及那些神著想之前，你想過我嗎？你有想過我需要的不過是你──Yunho，你想過嗎？」深吸一口氣，壓抑不住怒火出聲質問，Changmin不清楚為何面前之人就是不懂，高傲的冥府主人所求不過是愛人一聲願意，對方卻為了他人決心推開他，Yunho信賴自己的母親，可他怎可能不清楚Demeter的盤算？當Yunho回到她的身邊，她將用盡一切手段鎖住他，不讓他有任何機會再回到冥界。

Yunho沉默了，他怎麼可能不知道呢？他怎麼可能沒想過呢？母親與諸神異口同聲皆說他是被冥府之主脅持，可若沒有與對方相同的心意，當初他就不會讓Changmin佔有自己，他清楚對方有多深愛、就有多需要自己留下來，成為冥界的神后──但若不回去母親身邊，不回到天界，這世間萬物秩序便會陷入崩塌，自此再也沒有新生，他承受不起那起因於自己的一切罪果。

「我想過，我當然想過，可我們是神啊......Changmin，我們不能為了一己之私棄凡間不顧，我們.......」Yunho攥緊拳頭，他無法再繼續説下去。

他一直以大地女神之子、春天之神這一身分為榮耀，可此時此刻，如果可以、他只想放棄那刻印在自己體內的印記，然後不顧一切投入那象徵死亡的愛人懷裡，沉入永生永世的安詳。

冥府之主深深凝視著面前貌美的春神，對方微微仰著臉，神情哀戚，他身後長長的乳白薄紗於金面拖曳著，細碎微小的彩鑽瀲濺璀光，好若一株流離嫵媚的百合花，襯得那張面龐越發似在淺淺發光，帶有碎破的悲傷，美得幾乎虛幻。

是啊，如此美麗之人豈是這幽暗死亡之地能留住的呢？當初他用了不堪手段強行將人擄來，就不該心存妄念，認為對方會願意放下所有成為他的妻子、他的神后，他此生往後一同共享榮耀之人。Changmin自嘲地想，心口卻痛得感覺被利針紮了千瘡百孔，難以喘息。

他的臂膀再次摟住脆弱的春神，唇齒熱烈而用力地汲取那圍繞周身的百合香氣，從天鵝一般纖細的白頸到豐盈的胸乳，順著親吻軌跡鬆了膝頭，他卑微地跪在愛人跟前，面頰貼上那平坦的小腹，不知不覺淚珠已然淌濕蓋在眼上的鴉色薄紗。

「Changmin、Changmin........」解下那條眼紗，那雙眼眸盈滿克賽特斯河的所有悲傷，滿腔無以表露的哀泣一顆顆沿著面頰滑落──死亡為他而流下淚水，春神內心哀慟得只能一遍遍低喚愛人的名子，他彎下身，深深吻上對方半闔的唇。

「該怎麼做你才願意原諒我？」春神抹去了愛人的眼淚，輕聲説道。

冥王沒有回應，取而代之是衣物褪下的窸窣聲，春神身上的層層薄紗被他解開，那具雪白軟膩，滿是鮮活氣息的赤裸胴體完全盈握在死亡掌間——我可以取走他的靈魂，我可以要他永遠被關在這死亡之界，可我永遠困不住他決意要離開我的心。Changmin絕望地想，動作因這一念頭開始變得急切，那些掛戴於對方身上的珠寶首飾被他用力扯開，斷成一顆顆輕盈的碎珠，滾落地面潑濺出冷冰冰的鈴響。

Yunho任由Changmin放倒他的身體，當肌膚接觸到冰冷堅硬的地面，涼意使他略帶不安地輕輕扭動著，腰部滑出的弧度好若一彎靈動妖嬈的蛇，上下起伏的曲線透出了即將滾入愛欲的瑩潤，在深邃的墨黑包圍下，春神一身黛雪猶如天邊發亮的星斗，又似一顆飽滿待綻的珍珠與花蕊，敞露所有，只等著愛人伸手採擷。

冥王用吻撬開那玫瑰一般烈色的唇，舌尖滑過敏感的口腔，輕柔舔舐濕潤而嬌甜的齒列，他驀地想起他在遠久以前就曾與對方有一面之緣，那時的春神還很年少，只比他大上一些，粉白的面龐宛若顆飽滿的蜜桃，由母親摟在懷裡，盡是被嬌寵的模樣，大笑時會咯咯滾出脆軟的笑音，那小嘴裏頭有兩顆微尖的虎牙，像是黑夜中一閃即逝的星光，Changmin突然軟下心──他突然意識到同為Cronus與Rhea之血脈，他們或許早已綁在了一起。

漸漸放緩動作，當那雙眼眸依戀地望來，溫柔繾綣好若那深深印在腦海內的細碎春雨，Changmin便知道自己從來沒能狠得下心傷害對方，即便出於歉疚，春神給予他這個權利──可真傻啊。冥王無奈地柔下眼廉，Yunho似乎還不了解不管發生什麼我都不會恨他，永遠都是。

春神因對方細致的吻發軟，或許是即來的離別使身心更加投入於這場情事之中，他的胸口急促地起伏，似乎都快忘卻如何呼吸，在唇舌交纏廝磨之際，他難耐地瞇起眼，腦海剎那一瞬閃過Nymph曾經說過的笑語──「聽說死亡的滋味是甜美無比的，所以才有那麼多人要拋棄自己的肉體，趕著奔向靈魂之地。」

啊啊、是的，Yunho心想，他切實地體會到那到底是如何的感受，冥府之主壟罩著他，似是黑夜，本應令人恐懼此刻他卻只覺得無比安心，襲來的愛意溫柔似水卻又飽含無以反抗的侵略，他的聲線因此變得破碎而蕩漾，魂魄貪求著憐愛。

烏黑的髮絲任由汗水濡濕，晦暗中粼粼的雙眸泛著春夜的霧濛，猶如他從唇齒漸漸續續流出的呻吟，蔓延盡是露水芬芳。Changmin的手沿著脊椎一路下滑，深深淺淺鑽入耳膜的皆是春神越發嬌軟的嗚咽，那般熱情而甜美，撓著他頸背的指尖一下下都是難耐催促，讓人難以想像一個月之前懷裡這朵這美麗的百合花還是個未經人事的處子。

當男人的手指摸到Yunho已然翹起的莖體，他不禁甜膩地驚喘一聲，下意識夾緊柔嫩飽滿的腿根，猶如羞怯於承歡的少女，柱頭卻因被碰觸而敏感地發顫，淫靡不堪，等待被性器貫穿的後穴更早一片春光泥濘，潮熱嫣紅的媚肉期待地張闔著，因興奮而吐出一股股黏稠的蜜水，濕答答流了滿片——

「哥哥就這麼期待被我碰嗎？都濕透了呢。」冥王低聲哼笑，即使並不算長的時間內已經與對方結合多次，他還是每每都會感嘆春神的身軀是那般致命，分明是英朗身骨，內裡與外皮卻比任何一個女人都還得膩軟甜美，他都還沒真正進去，就迫不及待地流著水擺腰，像隻羞答答卻又放蕩求歡的雌性。

啊，應該把Yunho這副模樣給他那保護欲病態的母親看看， Changmin的腦袋裡禁不住冒出惡質的想法。

她純潔完美的兒子被她的姪子調教成了一個放蕩、需要男人的陰莖狠狠插入擺弄才能滿足的娼婦，現在還在他的身下欲求不滿地喘息，抽泣呼喚，索取愛人所能給予的疼愛與粗暴。

Demeter會殺死我。分明是可怖的想法，男人卻是愉悅地笑出聲。

彎起眸子，刻意不去碰那漲硬的性器，Changmin選擇掰開春神飽滿圓潤的兩瓣臀肉，而對方似是為了讓他更方便探索，主動分開那雙雪白的長腿，裸踝顫抖著踮上面前男人的肩膀，濡濕媚紅的穴口全然地暴露在眼前，綻放著宛如一朵小巧而可愛的粉花──「表哥，你真是被我教得很好呢。」冥王挑起眉，眸色越發深沉，猶如暴風欲來的海，他空餘的掌心握住了Yunho光滑的左腿，牙齒咬上小腿肚，磨出一個個微痛的牙印。

Yunho哼唧的鼻音浸了春水似地黏糊，使得冥王勾起唇角，纖長的手指毫無猶豫地直接探入那潮紅的媚穴裡，突來的舉動果然惹得身下人敏感地一聲驚喘，黏滑淫水又濺了好半些，幾乎把那埋在前端的指節都給泡濕泡熱了，春神對自己太過淫蕩的身體反應羞得都要哭出來，軟肉卻還一縮一緊要把人帶得更深，「Changmin.......」他喚，可憐兮兮地。

可冥王只是親了親鼻尖，像在哄一個孩子，便繼續手裡的動作，頻繁情事使男人極為了解Yunho每一處致命點，他熟練地在那燙得似乎可以把人融化的體內放肆搗弄刮撓，一下下都徹底磨在最敏感的要處，使得對方霎時睜大雙眼，張開的唇根本控制不住呻吟流水一般地全部跑出，細瘦腰肢因為快感而止不住地亂抖痙攣，高高拱起又脆弱地塌下，猶如一朵被折弄的花蕊。

「等等.......嗯......」

快感太過劇烈，Yunho都不知道自己口裡的聲音該有多麼黏膩且情色，他眼眶煽紅，只能隨著愛人毫不留情的撩撥難忍地吐露含進哭腔的低喘，性器更是從頂端小口一吐白露精水，因為得不到關愛而委屈地發顫。

「你這樣的身體離開我要怎麼辦呢？」

「除了我之外還有誰能滿足你？」

媚穴被男人故意地用手指給撐開，一吮一張好若羞怯待放的花朵，粉透透地滲著麗紅，好像已經不滿足於手指，Changmin感受到體液從Yunho的身體裡不斷湧出，打溼了他的手心，滾燙的內壁更緊緊吸吮插進其中翻弄的指節，渴望地想要更多。

Yunho大口大口地喘氣，漸次洩出的餘音綿長炙熱，被冥王肆意揉弄過的肌膚燙起了一簇簇火苗，炙烈的吻與襲來的快感不斷燒灼著他的神智和思想，他的眼角潮紅濕潤，赤裸的身姿敞開一片春光泥濘， 雪白滾燙似火，汗水蒸騰，繃緊的身軀線條隆起而收縮，猶如祭壇上瀕死的祭品，即將把自己獻給這高高在上的死亡本身，無助又虔誠。

Venus真該把他那美神的稱號讓出來才對。Chnagmin想，他眨動被汗水糊住的雙眼，捧住那張被慾望浸染而無比鮮活美麗的面龐。

「嗯？告訴我，Yunho，想要我進去嗎？」男人的嗓音低啞，額頭已經佈滿細汗，順著鬢角落了幾滴水珠，赤熱的耳根及微喘的氣息讓這冰冷高傲的冥府之主添上活氣，他的眼底佈滿了人類的慾望，掠奪、佔有、憐愛.......Yunho迎著那道目光，突然哭了出來。

「進來、Changmin，我想要你.......快進來.......」春神 面上通紅滾淚，剔透淚水如若珍珠一顆顆滴落，語落，湊上來用唇封緘愛人的口。

Changmin難耐地低哼一聲，強硬含住送上的吻，將前端送入對方甜美的體內。鼓脹的柱頭輕輕刺了下，就被那難耐的穴口給急切吮了進去，霎時之間粗長完整沒入，驚得肉褶都一縮一抽，連帶激起春神一聲無比細軟的吟喘，柔媚得像要生生將人魂魄吸走。 

「啊...嗯、Changmin......」他在冥王的身下扭動著，熟悉的強烈快感從對方指尖所及之處傳來，彷彿電流般讓他的性器高高翹起，抵在Changmin那線條優美結實的腹部上一蹭一蹭，Yunho被迫放軟自己，後穴卻難以自持地收縮，貪心的身體反應讓男人壞意地重重捏了一把那雪潤的臀肉。

Changmin咬著Yunho不甚明顯的喉結吸咬著，指尖揉捏著那吞吃自己性器的後穴邊緣，那兒完全被撐開了，粉色的嫩肉膩著水光漉漉一片，濕透得不像話，「不要碰......」Yunho羞恥地閉上眼，可冥王的手彷彿擁有魔力，帶著一陣陣酥麻的快意，使他喉間滾出的話語都幾近於甜膩的嗚咽，欲拒還迎。

「你是我的。」男人的舌尖順著優美的頸子曲線一路滑上到下顎，他說的同時便 開始動了起來，性器先是輕輕抽動幾下，連帶激出幾聲惹人耳熱的咕啾水音，下胯往上抬起，猛然狠勁一插，重重抵上深處，春神被他弄得渾身抖得不行，繃緊的裸足一顫一顫地好若什麼瑟瑟發抖的小動物。

「留下來。」冥王低喘，暗啞的嗓音偏執而強烈。

「我不行......啊......」春神喘息著拱起背，他被快感被沖得七零八落，漫無目的地迷失在冥王的掌控中。

Changmin緊緊抓住對方的腰肢，用力得那雪白都捏出瘀痕，他幾乎不知疲倦地抽送著，當他進入，肉璧便熱情地一吸一吮，像有無數只鉤子在不停地抓撓，又如同落進了一個無牙的虎口中，被上下左右、前前後後地咀嚼著、吞吃著，想將填滿自己的慾望帶進更深處。

快慾讓冥王滿身淋漓，低喘不止，汗水一顆顆蜿蜒淌下形狀分明完美的肌肉，性感得不可思議，結實的腰肢因為不斷頂撞的動作彎成一曲柔韌的弧度，那瀧水茶色的眼眸裡滿是濃烈情慾，浸染成深邃的暗夜，燙得宛如盛燃的火苗──被那樣的目光補攫，Yunho只覺得自己渾身都在興奮地顫抖。

青蔥指尖勾上男人的頸子，腰肢似蛇嫵媚輕扭，瞇眸含進萬千情絲，明擺著是挑逗的心思，而他身上的人哪裡禁得起這般誘惑，「哥真的學壞了。」Changmin說，埋在蜜穴裡的硬物卻是與笑容相反的凶狠，一連不知頂上幾回，極盡各個角度衝撞，噗哧噗哧插聲都沾黏了水意，黏糊糊地，惹得懷中人立刻是低叫不止，又甜又膩。

「輕點.....唔......！嗯啊！」

後穴被插得痠軟酥麻，過多的快感麻痺思考，Yunho被極樂支配得胴體輕抖，腰肢亂顫，眼角滾淚，足尖都一併受不住地蜷緊，那怒張性器狠狠地整根直驅而入，劈開了肉壁，奮力抽插聳動，Yunho兩腿夾緊對方精腰，卻又無力地垂倒，情慾將他燒得渾身火燙，雙手泛白顫抖，受不住地往後退去卻又立刻被對方勾回，濕軟肉穴再次極深吞含性器，隨著碰撞蕩出淫靡的呻吟。

Changmin猛地將他整個身子轉了過來，把一條修長白膩的長腿扛到肩上，尚埋在體內的刃器狠狠一挺，又再度地闖進濕熱深處，Yunho嚇得驚叫一聲，無從招架，只能隨攻勢喘氣嘶嘶，他眉宇緊蹙，眼眸瞇著淌著淚水，艷色雙唇上下打顫，時而露出排貝似的白牙，髮絲零零落落地被汗水浸透，黏膩在光滑的頸子上，看著嫵媚又動人，痛苦而歡愉。

他是那麼的美。Chanhmin感覺自己都要流下眼淚，想要他，想要把他鎖在身邊，想要他成為自己的神后，不管用什麼手段──

頂端深深撞上那處沒人知曉的神祕，果不其然讓春神洩出一聲又一聲尖銳的啜泣，他完全被操開了，全身都熱得不像話，不知不覺間軀體已然做好受孕的準備，那條小小的縫隙甚至不斷吮吸著男人的性器，遵循本能索求一切，Changmin的心底高亢地呼喚著，他想要打開這花園的門扇，然後把精液灌滿對方，讓新生給他誕下生命。

「留在我身邊，Yunho......」

「Changmin.....！不行、啊.....拜託你、不行──」Yunho驚惶地求饒，太深了，他感覺到對方的性器開始嘗試著進入無比柔軟、濕潤的地帶，劇烈收縮的甬道似乎都能感受到硬物上的青筋脈絡，本能使他恐懼地開始掙扎，可是一意孤行的冥王不會給他反抗的機會，那條縫隙象徵著春神孕育新生的能力，那也是為何Demeter要將其藏起來的最深原因。

「懷上我的孩子、你應該就無法離開了，是嗎？」

他不顧Yunho的尖叫和求饒，性器捅進了那能懷上孩子的禁地，幾乎是才一頂開，春神立刻便是哭叫著射出來，與此同時那溫熱的濕軟體內濺出一陣陣滾燙無比的黏稠淫液，伴隨劇烈絞縮的肉壁，澆灑在傘狀的頂端上，爽得男人頭皮發麻，只感覺自己泡在了黏呼呼的春水之中，雙手沒忍住更是用力地掐住那把軟綿的小腰，讓春神痛得小聲啜泣，痙攣似地全身一抽一抽，一副被操壞的模樣，眼淚滴滴答答的一顆顆砸落。

可沒等對方緩過氣來，冥王的 動作卻是猛然加快，淺淺深深，又翻又攪，用盡各種角度玩弄懷中人，挑逗對方每一寸敏感，直把Yunho弄得哭喘哼叫。

「不要....！不要這樣對我......拜託你.....」過於刺激的快感讓春神全身都在劇烈地顫抖，他感覺自己幾乎要瀕臨窒息，眼前盡是一片轟然炸開的白光，被破進深處的痛楚與發麻快感襲捲而來，多到他要承受不住，連對方在說些什麼都快聽不清楚，只能哭著扭擺無力的身軀，可憐又無助。

「你會願意為我生下孩子吧？Yunho，我親愛的哥哥，你愛我，對嗎？」輕吻那濕漉漉的鼻尖，男人的茶色眸子含光猶如橘霞烈火，他的聲音是那麼溫柔，帶著讓人迷幻的溫度迴響在春神的耳邊，此時此刻他似乎褪去冥府之主那陰冷的外殼，低訴的愛語比任何詩人的夜曲都還要繾綣。

──我有什麼是不能給他的？Yunho迎著那般目光，吞下哭泣，不自覺地點了點頭，他深陷在那深淵之中，或許早已無法回頭。

Changmin露出了微笑，隨即在他體內射精，不留一點縫隙地灌滿全部，太多太滿了，春神的雙腿抖得不行，黏稠的淫水混雜著精液咕啾咕啾從肉縫邊緣擠出來，濕透了大腿根，耳旁似乎轟鳴著白色的噪音，停擺一切思緒，他瑟瑟發抖地迎來巔峰的高潮，弓起的腰肢猶如瀕死的天鵝，顫抖著肩骨吞下一切。

百合的味道將他們彼此裹緊，春神將黑暗納入懷抱之中。

「真的會懷孕的.......」嚶嚀一聲，Yunho脫力地癱軟在地面上，還是忍不住啜泣，他真心覺得自己被操壞了，渾身上下沒有一處還留有力氣，骨頭似乎都要散架。

可Changmin像是滿足了，他撥開愛人的上唇，攫住那張闔喘氣的艷紅檀口安撫對方，當春神因為吻逐漸柔下了目光，他便露出一個甜美的微笑，「我愛你，Yunho，我愛你。」

**

「這個給你。」

冥王把一顆紅色的果實放到春神的掌心裡。

「把它扳開來。」Yunho的身上還瀰漫著情慾過後的情態，煽紅的面頰襯著濕漉漉的髮絲，含光的黑眼珠似如一朵夜裡開綻的纖美花蕊，動人而柔軟，冥王憐愛地去吻，低語的同時手把手帶人將那顆果實打開。

Yunho眨著睏倦的雙眼，眸底透出迷茫瞧著他垂下眼簾的愛人。他並不懂對方交給自己一顆石榴的意味，「當 Baekhyun要將你帶出冥府入口前 ，就吃下這些石榴籽。 」

「...... Baekhyun？ 這一任的 Hermes？ 」春神思索一會，腦海裡逐漸出現一張雙眼細長，笑起來時像隻貓咪般討巧可愛的面龐，他曾經跟那個孩子見過幾次面，大多都是對方替母親傳遞消息時，那是個淘氣並且話多的大男孩，一頭鮮豔藍髮在天際滑過無比絢爛的色彩，腳踏的翼鞋能讓其到達任何地方。

「對，雖然是諸神的使者，但他同時也是靈魂的接引人，只有他是除了我之外能夠自由在冥府行動的神祇， 所以不出意外，我想Zeus會派他來接你。」指節輕輕摩娑著懷中人的手背，Changmin的聲音低緩猶如漫流的河水。

「你.......！」聞語，Yunho卻是登時睜大眸子，他略為慌張地注視著冥王那水茶色的雙眼，卻只見得自己的倒影融化於裏頭，搖曳著嫵媚的糊影。

「我會遵從Zeus的命令，將你交還回天界。」

Yunho愣住了，他沒想過Changmin竟會真的願意讓他離開，雖然相處不久，但直覺令他敏銳地覺得這不應該是個如此簡單就解決的事情，而且冥府之主也不應是如此好說話的個性──可此時此刻，愛人那歛下的眼簾淌了無以欲說的悲傷，紛動的睫羽好若一眨便會含珠，春神便失去了深究的心思，他蹙起眉頭，心臟一抽一慟難受得不行。

分明是自己的要求，可當對方真的遵從時，Yunho卻只覺得自己好像從內而外都碎成了一片一片，是他的錯嗎？是他的錯吧。那不應該擁有這般表情的人，卻因為他陷入了痛苦之中.......春神緊緊咬住了下唇，方才交融的溫度似乎讓此時變得更加冰冷，他不禁更往愛人懷裡深埋，深深地閉上眼。

「沒關係。」冥王嘆息著說，他擁緊了春神，沁取那甜蜜而柔軟的百合花香。

「你只要記得， **離開冥府前，必須立刻吃下我給你的石榴籽。** 」

怎麼回事？

才分別興許都不到一盞燈時間的愛人佇立於自己面前微笑，Yunho怔愣著說不出話來，環顧四周，是熟悉無比的冥府殿堂，金色的雕像䥣花，璀亮的碧璽珠寶鑲嵌，折射出冰冷的光線，照耀了冥王那對水茶雙眸，猶如一彎清溪雪色。

他方才分明還跟著Hermes準備離開，到了冥府之門時他並沒有忘記Changmin的囑咐，在藍髮的使者即將牽住自己手飛上天界的瞬間，他趕緊吞下那幾顆鮮豔的石榴籽，卻沒想回神過來，人已經回到了冥府。

「歡迎回來。」Changmin執起他的手印下親吻，「有乖乖聽我的話吃下石榴籽呢。」他説，眼睛的弧度是愉悅的月牙。

「Changmin......你！」腦海轉了一圈才意會到對方話語的意思，Yunho根本沒有想到對方給予他石榴並且交代自己要在離開冥府之口前吃下到打算原來是這般——

「吃下了冥府的食物，你就必須留下來——嗯，讓我看看，你至少有半年的時間都得陪在我身邊。」不知何時冥王已經拿去了那一顆石榴，他瞧著內核還所剩的紅果數量，還算是滿意地半挑眉宇，瞇起眼睛。

「 Baekhyun應該嚇到了吧，雖然有點對不起他，但也沒辦法呢。」

「.......你騙我！」當他還在因為分離而痛苦時愛人早已打著歪腦筋行暗棋，用著這種小手段就是要將他鎖在身邊，他都不知道自己到底是該生氣還是該為這傢伙的膽大妄為感到佩服。

「我沒有騙你，我只是沒跟你說吃了會如何而已。」到底是誰說冥王沉默不善口舌的？這不是分明很會説嗎？Yunho憤憤地想，他轉過身背對對方，獨自生著悶氣，活像個被踩了尾巴而氣呼呼的兔子。

Changmin無奈地笑了一下，他從後方伸手抱住對方，「哥——」他喚，聲音甜得讓人根本無法想像這是那嚴肅陰冷的冥府之主。

「不要叫我哥。」Yunho瓮聲瓮氣地説，他想要打掉那環住自己腰肢的雙手，但對方反而變本加厲地攬得更緊——熟悉的冷香環繞鼻間，他閉上眼，掙扎之下還是放縱自己陷落在那懷抱之內。

「可你本來就是我的表哥。」

「你把我擄走，強行把我留在冥府，跟我交合的時候有想過我是你的表哥嗎？」Yunho側過臉瞪了男人一眼，凌厲猶如帶刺的花，冥王不禁瑟縮一下，撒嬌似地毛絨絨的腦袋拱了拱春神的肩膀，像條眼巴巴求饒的小狗。

「不要生氣，好嗎？你應該知道我做這些都是為了什麼........你一回到天界，Demeter就會把你鎖起來不讓其他人找到你，即使是我，也沒有信心能夠突破她的法術，要是情況變成這樣，我們恐怕真的再也沒有機會見面了。」

「你想要永遠都無法看見我嗎？」他說的有些激動，語氣不自覺變得委屈。

「或許哥你可以做得到，但我不行.....我想要你成為我的神后，跟我一起統治冥府，我承認我的手段不光明，可除此之外別無他法——我初次擁有了一定要得到什麼的念頭，是你，全都是因為你。」

Changmin咬緊下唇，眉宇緊鎖，繃緊的雙手像是在等待一個審判。

春神蹙眉，眨動的雙眸似乎在難為該怎麼將心裡的話完整表露出來，過一會兒後他深深地嘆了口氣：「我不是.......我只是擔心。」語落，他緩緩轉過身來，注視將自己攬在懷裡的男人。

「你違背了命令，雖然只有半年，但是母親肯定會為此大發雷霆，就算我再怎麼替你説情她也不會相信，同樣地，Zeus也會因為你拂了他的面子而懷恨於心，更不用說旁觀的神祇們更會就這件事情而重新選擇往後的立場。」

「你一直承受了比別人多的責任，我自然更不希望Zeus亦或是母親再刁難你，我清楚你的能力，我了解你不會輕易被傷害，可是.......Changmin，我只是沒辦法控制自己不擔心你。」手輕柔撫上那張英俊的面龐，Yunho垂下眼簾，聲音柔軟。

「我希望你好好的。」

Changmin愣了一下，反應過後他無法控制地吻了上去，「Yunho......哥.......」當觸及那甜美的雙唇時，恍惚間他只覺得自己可以為了這個瞬間死去——太丟人了，分明是主宰靈魂生死，分明是眾人眼中肅穆孤冷的冥王，卻會如此容易地被左右情緒——我愛他，我如此地愛他。男人被巨大的幸福籠罩，幾乎要克制不住的流下眼淚。

「怎麼那麼愛哭，你一個人的眼淚就比斯堤克斯河還得豐沛。」Yunho沒忍住笑了出來，他擦去愛人眼角不自覺滲出的淚水，一顆一顆像是剔透的珍珠，「沒關係，如果到時候發生了什麼，我會保護你的。」

「畢竟我是你的神后，對嗎？」他彎起眸子，笑說。

Changmin用力地點著頭，他深深抱緊Yunho，力道大得宛如要把人整個揉進骨血之內，那散發著新生氣息的滾燙生命，那與他背道而馳的燦爛鮮活，奪取靈魂的冥王與帶來復甦的春神，是如此遙遠卻又相吸，呼吸之間，交融的是心房共鳴。

他們無懼任何對立與身分，因為唯有愛意將永駐在那百合香所給予的寬容之中。

冰冷堅硬的積雪化為清溪，枯瘦的枝枒孕育著花苞只待綻放，指縫間隙穿過斑駁日光，寒夜即將遠離──

冥王吻上他的生命，朝春而去。

END.


End file.
